Son solo negocios
by Hime Belikov
Summary: Hinata se lo estaba jugando todo, no podía perder Hyuuga s Corp para Neji, haría todo lo necesario, hasta conseguir a Sasuke Uchiha. El problema es que después, ambos querrán más. Mucho más. Y ella sabe, que no podrá resistirse a él.


Me imagine esta historia derrepente escuchando la musica, Stranger in a Strange Lannd de 30 Seconds To Mars... Tendrá contenido sexual, así que si no se sienten cómodos por eso, por favor, no lean!

Naruto ni sus personajes no son míos... Masashi Kishimoto se me adelantó!

...

Era patética. No era buena. Tampoco era mala. No era fea, pero tampoco era bonita. No era inteligente, ni estúpida. Me encuentro en el medio de todo eso. Creo que por eso soy patética... ni siquiera consigo ser lo suficientemente mala. Siento asco de mi misma.

Miré las paredes blancas del pasillo, los cuadros de mis antepasados... todos con miradas penetrantes y severas. Fríos ojos calculadores e inteligentes que yo jamás tendré.

Las grandes puertas dobles de caoba, tenían pomos de oro sólido, solo lo mejor para los Hyuugas. Podía escuchar las voces de mi padre y de Neji, no eran gritos, hablaban normalmente, pero esta casa nunca fue capaz de contener los susurros, es como si todos tuvieran derecho a saber que pasaba. Me gustaría que no fuera así. Me gustaría que las paredes fueran tan solidas y pesadas, que poco a poco se achicarían y me encerrarían dentro, entonces nunca tendría que levantar la cabeza nuevamente. Fingiría que todo era perfecto. Que yo lo era.

Escuché pasos firmes y la puerta se abrió, Neji tenía una mirada seria, pero podía sentir un cierto aire de victoria en él. No lo odiaba. No me caía bien… simplemente… no lo entendía.

-Tú padre quiera hablar contigo. Entra- Me levanté suavemente y sentía mis pasos torpes, mi respiración superficial… mi mirada, mi boca, mis ojos, todo. Todo era torpe. Y todos lo sabían.

Mi padre se encontraba sentado en su gran escrito, su oficina, parecía una gran y antigua biblioteca de alguna película medieval, siempre elegante, oscura y fría.

-Siéntate Hinata- tenía un cigarrillo colgando de sus dedos, y su mirada seria como siempre. Me senté, y Neji también al lado mío. –Vayamos al grano, no veo porque prolongar esto. Creo que todo el mundo sabe, que dentro de poco tendré que retirarme, me estoy haciendo viejo, y el tiempo no espera a nadie. El problema aquí Hinata… es que eres mi heredera. Lo cual es patético, pues tu lo eres, ¿te imaginas lo que eso dice de mí? Soy Hyuuga Hiashi, uno de los hombres más ricos y respetados del mundo… nunca perdí, nunca cometí un solo error, Hinata. Bueno, eso es mentira. Tú fuiste mi único error. La única cosa que salió mal. Creo que eso es lo que más me molesta… Tal vez ni siquiera seas tú. Tal vez es el hecho de que a pesar de que sea tu padre no pude controlarte, no pude corregirte, simplemente eres… gris. No puedo encontrar otra forma de describirlo. Es como si tuvieras tan poca importancia que ni siquiera pudiera ser un color. – Él dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo miró por la ventana y yo poco a poco perdía mi mirada en algún punto de la pared, esto era normal, pasaba siempre. Y siempre dolía horriblemente. –Está claro que intenté desheredarte, pero resulta que nuestro clan es tan antiguo y honrado, que nunca ha habido algún tipo de deshonra en tal grado como esa. Los ancianos del clan surgieron con una gran idea, algo que sería útil para todos. Hyuuga´s Corp. Abrirá un nuevo proyecto el próximo año, será algo grande. Intentaremos incorporar la nanotecnología en la medicina moderna, es un terreno totalmente nuevo para muchos, y nosotros lo vamos a hacer. Lo que tienen que hacer es muy simple. Solo tienen que conseguir un investidor. Aquél que posee el mejor investidor, será el siguiente Presidente de Hyuuga's Corp. Y dueño del 55% de las acciones. ¿Entendieron?- él me miró fijamente y traté de pensar en alguna pregunta coherente.

-Pero… ¿que pasa si no lo consigo?- él hizo una pequeña mueca y hasta podía imaginar lo que pensaba de mí, por siquiera preguntar eso.

-buena pregunta, pues Neji acepto que se casaría contigo, para así no desperdiciar mis genes si es que me entiendes… claro, y rezar para que tus hijos no se parezcan a ti- finalmente miré a Neji, él miraba el escritorio como si estuviéramos hablando del clima y no le importara.

-¡Padre! Usted no puede hacer eso, estamos en pleno siglo XXI y nosotros dos tenemos el derecho de…- me lanzó una mirada de tanto odio que tuve que callarme.

-Escúchame bien. Que yo sepa que eres patética, no significa que el mundo tenga que saberlo, ya basta con las pocas personas que conoces. Es cierto, no tengo como obligarte. Pero si no te casas con Neji, te alejaré de tu hermana, y tú nunca la volverás a ver nunca más. Te quitaré todo lo que tienes y todo lo que alguna vez quisiste. Eres mi único error, lo único que puedo intentar hacer es borrarlo, ¿no lo crees?-

Intenté entender todo lo que decía. Parecía imposible, pero sabía que sí era posible. Él hacia las cosas a su manera, y parecía que el mundo lo seguía.

-Hinata- Neji hablaba por primera vez desde que entramos aquí. – No soy el monstruo que crees que soy, la idea del consejo es muy buena y al menos te da la posibilidad de intentarlo por ti misma, al final, al menos sabrás que lo intentaste. Habilidades no te faltará para hacer esto, ambos somos graduados en Administración y llevamos un tiempo trabajando en la empresa, como para saber cómo funciona.-

Él tenía razón… podría intentarlo, tal vez… pueda lograrlo. Busqué todo el coraje que había dentro de mí para aceptar esta cruel verdad. Esto no pasaba de estrategias y negocios para mi padre. Yo no era su hija. Era un producto defectuoso que al menos tentaría conseguir algo de dinero antes de deshacerse de él.

-Está… está bien, lo haré- ambos asintieron suavemente con la cabeza.

-Bien, pues ambos tendrán 2 meses para conseguir investidores, y si quieren pueden pedir consejos a alguien más, tal vez Kurenai o Gai. Ahora lárguense.-

Salimos de su oficina sin mirar atrás y después de unos metros en el pasillo, me arrimo suavemente en la pared. ¿Porque me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Qué le hice a Dios? ¿Por qué no podía nacer en una familia pobre y amorosa, donde solo se preocupaban por cómo se sentía los demás y no por quien hace más dinero? Nunca encajaría aquí. Porque yo era patética, ni buena, ni mala.

-¿Crees que lo pueda hacer Neji?- él había parado de caminar y me miraba fijamente. Él sonrió, pero fue algo cruel. Puso una mano en la pared al lado de mi cabeza y sonrió más aún.

-¿La verdad Hinata? Lo dudó. Estudiaste, es verdad, pero tus notas eran mediocres, normales. Ni siquiera sabes cómo vestirte, solo andas por ahí con pantalones jeans y suéteres, y al ir a las empresas, parece que te compras un uniforme barato y estándar en algún mercado. No podrás hacer esto, pero al final, te conformarás, porque sabrás que lo intentaste y no lo conseguiste. Entonces tendrás que casarte conmigo… y finalmente te voy a joder como a mucho tiempo lo vengo queriendo hacer.- se alejó suavemente de mi y se fue sin más ni menos. Entonces sentí las lágrimas en mi rostro.

Yo no quería esto. ¡No quería nada de esto! Ellos no creían en mí, nadie lo hacía. Caminé con pequeños pasos, cruzando la mansión Hyuuga que nunca consideré mi hogar miraba los pisos de mármol, los candelabros de cristal y oro, una casa ostentosa, exhalando poder y distinción, algo que yo no tenía. Al llegar a mi habitación, estaba oscura, por las grandes cortinas cerradas. Me tiro en la cama y pienso en qué hacer… ¿Intentarlo… o no?

Me imagino la vida que tendría casada con Neji, y siento rabia e impotencia, ¡No lo quiero! Haré esto, demostraré a todos de que estoy hecha, de que sí soy capaz, entonces, tal vez, finalmente sea libre. Aunque sea un poco.

Pero no lo podría hacer sola, eso lo sabía, necesitaba la ayuda de Kurenai. Tal vez, con un poco de su ayuda, no me sienta tan perdida. Tal vez, hasta podría ganar. Y a lo grande.

Ya no quiero ser patética. Ya no quiero sentir pena. No quiero ser buena, o mala. De hecho, quiero ser jodidamente excepcional.

¡TARAM! Espero que hayan disfrutado, y para hacerlo aún mejor, soltaré dos capítulos de una vez!

Espero que puedan comentar y decirme un montón de críticas constructivas… y el doble de apoyo claro XD. Besos, Belikov!


End file.
